Similar Feelings
by Bianca-Takamori
Summary: The guild hall is silent; eerily silent. That is, until the hotheaded dragon slayer bursts in and demands o know what's going on. Erza's held captive and there's a new challenger looking for a fight. Who is she? What does she want? Amongst the madness, the shy new Fairy Tail member is happy to call the members of Fairy Tail her home. GrayXOC


Gray/OC

Disclaimer: I have never, nor will I ever own Fairy Tail, any of its characters or any its places and/or plot lines. I only own the rights to my OC. All rights go to Hiro Mashima and all other rightful owners.

**Similar Feelings**

It was a peaceful morning in the town of Magnolia, that was, until the members of Fairy Tail awoke from their slumber and returned to their destructive selves. Missions had been scarce as of lately, most of the guild members had, at the current time, spent majority of their days waiting around for a new request to arrive.

Speaking of said guild though, the members seem to be more down than usual, no one speaking a word to each other, all eerily quiet. Everyone was looking down, as if something terrible had happened. Gray and Lucy were sitting at a table, motionless and mute. That is until the hotheaded dragon slayer; Natsu Dragneel busted through the large mahogany doors, accompanied thereafter by the flying blue cat, Happy.

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled with a wide grin spread across his features. As he glanced around to his guild members, that grin faded, his cheerful attitude turning to concern.

"Why is everyone so down in the dumps?" he asked, cautiously walking further into the building.

"Aye!" Happy added, agreeing, flying above his best friend.

"Erza has been beaten and kidnapped," Lucy said in a distressful tone, letting her head fall and hit the table in front of her. Natsu's body stiffened.

"And Gramps is nowhere to be found," Gray continued in a more aggressive tone. Natsu's eyebrow twitched.

"What are you doing sitting around here for?! We need to go get her then!" Natsu proclaimed, raising a fist in the air trying to convince everyone.

"This person beat Erza, so they are obviously skilled. We were waiting for you to get here so that we wouldn't be outmatched," Lucy said lifting up her head and turning towards Natsu.

"Whoever they are, they wrote a ransom note, it tells us where they are located, they are just looking for a fight," Lucy added. Then Gray stood up, soon followed by Lucy and a part of Natsu's smile returned.

"Don't worry! Erza is a part of Fairy Tail, our friend, and our family! We will get her back!" Natsu yelled, a few cheers came from the guild members, lifting their spirits. Gray and Lucy walked over to Natsu, as they were about to begin their journey.

"Please be safe!" Mirajane called out to the powerful trio. In return, Natsu waved and then they vanished off in the distance. The guild members were anxious of the uncertain results of the fight that was about to unfold.

Gray, Natsu and Lucy were following directions that were explained on the ransom note that Lucy held in her hands. All that the note had explained was that Erza had been beaten and that she was being held against her will. There wasn't actually information on what this person wanted and why.

"It's signed 'K'," Lucy said, after rereading the note in front of her.

"'K'?" Gray queried. Lucy nodded and turned her attention back to the note, checking for any subliminal messages hidden within the seemingly un-cryptic letter. They fell silent for a moment.

"We're close," Lucy said.

"Which way?" Natsu asked and Lucy pointed east. Natsu had a look of pure determination plastered on his face. He looked up to spot his flying best friend.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled, hoping his cat would oblige to his unspoken request.

"Aye sir!" Happy replied scooping up Natsu and flying in the pointed direction at a fast speed. Gray and Lucy started running as fast as they possibly could, before Natsu took things too far and started to destroy the place.

When the trio arrived at the meeting point, they were shocked at what they saw. At the top of a hill, Erza was out cold and tied to a pole. Yet the kidnapper wasn't in sight. Natsu was becoming inpatient.

"Hello, Fairy Tail wizards!" an angelic voice said in a mocking tone from behind them. They quickly turned and were met face to face with who could only be the kidnapper.

She had chin length, choppy ash-coloured hair, dark blue eyes and a figure resembling Lucy's. She wore a wrapped, black tube top, along with a pleated, white miniskirt. Attached to her belt, was a black whip and her shoes were black, lace up, military boots. On her left wrist, she wore a cuff with a small hammer charm hanging off it. She had a mischievous grin on her face while she examined the three in front of her. Four including Happy.

"Are you 'K'?" Natsu asked impatiently. At his question, the woman in front of them giggled.

"Yes, I am. Was it easy to find me?" she asked innocently, with a small smile, batting her eyelashes. Natsu shot her a look that told her he wasn't there to play games.

"I see, have it your way," she said in a deeper tone, flicking her hair. She then raised her left arm out in front of her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The Fairy Tail trio waiting anxiously as to what she was about to do. They all got in their stances. Her eyes shot open.

"Now, my enchanted hammer, extend!" she yelled and the black charm on her cuff grew until the handle was five feet long and the end was bigger than a beer barrel.

"Lucy," Gray said quietly, gaining her attention.

"Go untie Erza, leave K to us," he said and she nodded, running in the direction of the hill where Erza was. Lucy was about three feet away from Erza, when the ground rumbled suspiciously beneath her.

"Bad idea," K said and clicked her fingers. Causing another pole to come out of the ground and chains, making Lucy unable to move. Natsu growled and lunged at K.

"Fire dragons iron fi-" Natsu didn't get to say the whole incantation before he was hit with K's hammer.

"Too slow," she taunted. Natsu quickly got off the ground, wiping the dirt off his face.

"Erza, wake up!" Lucy said, hoping that she would somehow hear her. Natsu and Gray were using almost all they had against this woman. Yet she still taunted, but they continued on, even though they were fighting a losing battle.

"Ice make-" Gray was interrupted by K's whip sliced his back. Even though she had been carrying that hammer around, she could still move fast, but even being as fast and skilled as she was, she was almost out of breath herself.

"This fight's getting boring, I was hoping it would be a little more fun," K said, leaning against her hammer. She clicked her fingers once again and this time Natsu was lifted off the ground and tied to another pole that seemingly came out of nowhere.

"Who are you?!" Natsu yelled with what strength he had left. She giggled at his question.

"Silly boy, I'm K," she said and giggled again.

"Did you forget?" she said in a menacing tone.

"We came here to get Erza back, there is no way we are loosing this battle!" Gray shouted, taking his ice make stance.

"Get her Gray!" Lucy yelled, still struggling against the ropes. Then everything fell silent, as the only thing that was heard, was the sound of someone clapping his or her hands, excruciatingly slow. Then in seconds, Master Makarov walked up next to K.

"Well done," he said simply. Then he lightly jabbed K's leg, her eyes dulled, her hammer returned to its original charm and she collapsed. Stunned faces were met by an old mans smile.

"You pass," he added and clicked his fingers, releasing Natsu and Lucy.

"This was a test!" Natsu screamed.

"I didn't even do much," Lucy said looking at the ground.

"Yeah, you were pretty useless," Happy commented and Lucy's face twisted in anger.

"Like you can talk cat!" she yelled back at him, causing Happy to recoil slightly in fear, but he still smiled annoyingly. Gray seemed speechless.

"The fact that even though the odds were against you, you still persevered, that in itself, is something to be commended," The Master said walking up to them.

"W-What about Erza?" Lucy asked.

"That's not Erza," he said and upon closer inspection, it was easy to tell it was in fact a fake.

"Erza is on a mission at the present time," the master said with a smile.

"Who is K?" Gray asked and the old mans smile grew wider.

"I'm glad you asked, K is the newest member of Fairy Tail," he announced and the trio visibly stiffened. They hurt and were hurt by a Fairy Tail wizard.

"She is one of my old associates students," he said, and then looking at their faces, decided to explain further.

"She only agreed to this because I personally requested it of her," he said and Lucy gasped.

"Half of the magic you saw today, were not K's, it was in fact, all an act to see how you would take it," he said with an evil grin. Then it was as if the fog had cleared, there was no bloodshed, no marks, no scratches. Her weapons weren't intended to harm. She was only told to wear them out, it was only an illusion.

"If it was an act, why did you knock her out?" Gray asked curiously. The old man laughed.

"She's usually a little shy, so that whole time, she was actually being controlled by me, I poked her to lift the spell," he asked with a sly grin.

"I used her because she was an unfamiliar face," he said finally.

"She was being controlled?" Lucy repeated.

"That's a little creepy," she added with a shudder.

"Let's head back," Master said walking in the guilds direction.

"Gray, carry her back," he said and left. Gray rolled his eyes and walked over to K. Natsu picked up Happy and they all started walking back to the guild.

"When do you think she will wake up?" Lucy asked, gesturing to the girl in Gray's arms. He shrugged his shoulders in response. Lucy being talkative, wanted to continue the conversation.

"I wonder if she will remember being taken over by the master," she wondered out loud.

"For her sake, I hope she doesn't," Gray said thoughtfully and they continued walking the rest of the way in silence.

"Welcome back!" Mirajane said as they entered. The master was sitting on the bar's bench top with a sly grin on his face.

"Gray please come with me," Mira said with a smile and beckoned to follow. They walked into the back room of the guild.

The Fairy Tail archive, stocked up to the roof with books.

"Just lay her on the couch, I will take her home when she wakes up," Mira said sweetly. Gray did as instructed and carefully placed K on the couch. Then they both walked back out to see everyone back to normal.

K stirred in the back room, her navy blue eyes fluttering open trying to focus on her surroundings.

'Where am I?' she thought sleepily, sitting up to gaze at her surroundings. She raised a finger to her lips.

'How did I get back here?' she added and stood up, making her way out into the main hall.

"Ah! You're awake, are you alright?" Mira asked kindly. K nodded and bowed in thanks. K is a little shy, she doesn't usually talk much. She mostly keeps to herself, unless she is with the master. She is reminded of her late master because their personalities were so similar.

Natsu, Gray and Lucy looked to whom Mira was talking to and their eyes widened. They could sense that she had a different personality; by the way she stood and acted.

"Kitai," Master said and K's eyes darted to him.

"Welcome home," he said with a heart warming smile that reminded her of her master. She smiled and blushed. Kitai looked at Gray, Lucy and Natsu and realized what had just happened. Before she was still in a daze of sorts but now she remembered what the master had asked of her. Her eyes widened and she bowed. The three gasped at her actions. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she quickly looked up. Natsu had a wide smile on his face.

"For you to do that for your master shows your trust in Fairy Tail, welcome aboard!" he said wrapping an arm around her. She blushed slightly and the others around her smiled. Leave it to Natsu to make everything right.

"Hey K," Lucy said and her brown eyes met blue.

"How about you come over this afternoon so we can get to know each other," Lucy suggested with a smile. Kitai smiled.

"Alright," she answered in a deep melodic voice, much different than what they heard earlier that day. They all smiled.

On the way to her apartment, Lucy started asking Kitai questions about herself. She seemed a little closed off at the start but after a few minutes of talking and Lucy telling her things about herself as well, she became more comfortable and relaxed.

Her full name is Kitai Sonazaki. She never knew her parents, instead she grew up with one of Master Makarovs old associates and he raised her like his own.

Kitai uses a black whip that is attached to her belt and also the hammer charm that appears on her left wrist. Not only that, but she is incredibly fast as the trio saw earlier.

She didn't say why she left her master to join Fairy Tail, only that he once said it was one of the finest guilds in existence.

At Lucy's.

"It isn't much but it's pretty sweet," Lucy said unlocking the front door to her apartment, as they walked up the stairs, they heard someone inside the house. Lucy opened another door and Gray and Natsu were fighting over the chair in Lucy's apartment.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Lucy yelled.

"Uh, surprise?" Natsu said momentarily distracted, Gray took that chance to take the seat. Natsu then sighed and took one of the seats at the table. Lucy gave them an evil stare that would give the spirit king the chills.

"Fine, we were curious about the new girl," Natsu sighed in defeat.

"Aye!" Happy agreed, coming out of nowhere.

"We weren't exactly introduced properly back at the guild, so we thought we would come over," Gray explained. Lucy turned to Kitai and smiled.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster," he formally introduced, sending a smile in Kitai's direction.

"Natsu Dragneel," Natsu said with a toothy grin.

"Happy," the little blue cat answered. Happy they flew over to Kitai and landed on her head, causing her to let out a small laugh. It was a sweet laugh that sounded natural coming from her.

"Kitai Sonazaki," she said and softly picked up Happy and cuddled him fondly.

"It's nice to meet you," she said smiling. She then started petting Happy behind the ears and he laughed himself. Lucy grabbed Kitai's hand and pulled her over to her bed. Kitai sat at the end and Lucy sat up the top. Kitai still felt a little shy, she wasn't used to the attention. Happy was curled up on her lap while she tenderly stroked his fur.

"Well I can see Happy likes you," Lucy commented. Kitai blushed and a hand went to the back of her head.

"It seems I have that effect on people," she said truthfully. The boys sat close to Lucy's bed hoping to learn about Kitai too.

"What's that hammer ability you have?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Sodatsu, meaning 'to grow'," she said lightly grasping the charm on her wrist.

"I can make this hammer as large or as small as I see fit, there is a dramatic weight change, but because I'm its wielder, the weight change doesn't effect me. Working in conjunction with my speed, is quite useful in battle," she said smiling.

"Cool," Natsu replied simply. Kitai had an unreadable expression on her face and Lucy became concerned.

"Kitai, are you all right?" she asked curiously.

"I'm fine, I just haven't spoken this much in a long time," she said and smiled at the ground.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked. Lucy felt that it could be a touchy subject. She smacked the back of Natsu's head and he gave her a questioning look.

"If I don't tell you, Master is sure to and I'd like it to come from me, because I trust you guys," Kitai answered. Gray had stayed quiet; he seemed to be more in thought than in the present time.

"Three and a half years ago, when I came home from a friends house late one night, I snuck into the house through the back door, knowing it would be open. I knew I'd get in a lot of trouble for staying out so late without permission but as I opened the door, I had a general sense of unease, and at that moment I realized that there were lights on. I would have understood leaving one on, but the whole house was still lit. I sensed something was wrong. I ran into the kitchen and no one was there, so I ran into the dining room," she paused and took a breath, preparing for what she was about to tell them.

"Lying down on the floor, covered in blood was my master," she said and tried to hold back the tears that were about to overflow.

"I didn't even get to see who did it, I never got to ask them why. He was so undeserving of death that way," she paused again. Lucy took her hand trying to comfort her.

"I didn't speak for weeks, almost to the point where I forgot the sound of my own voice, but when I did speak, it wasn't very many words. I didn't have a lot of money, so it took me a while getting here, Master used to speak very highly of it," she said and her sad expression turned into a smile.

"But, now that I'm here with Master Makarov and Fairy Tail, I feel like I'm at home," she said with a small laugh that took down the tense atmosphere.

"I'm really glad that you trust us enough to tell us that," Lucy said squeezing the hand she still held.

"All of us at Fairy Tail have had to live through hardships, but we move on and grow together like a family," Natsu said with his trademark toothy grin.

"You're so cheesy Natsu," Happy said from Kitai's lap and Natsu laughed.

"Try coming up with something less lame, flame brain," Gray commented with a smirk, knowing it would start something.

"Yeah because that's original, snow cone!" Natsu retorted. Kitai stared between the two as the bickering continued.

"Don't mind them, they do that all the time," Lucy said and looked over to them.

"Gray! Put some pants on!" she said and Gray raised an eyebrow and looked down.

"Ah!" he yelped and pulled on a pair of pants. Kitai giggled at his reaction. He smiled.

"I'm sorry for, uh, tricking you guys earlier. Tying you up and pretending to kidnap Erza," Kitai apologized, petting Happy once again. Natsu laughed.

"We already said that was all right, but we definitely have to fight one on one some time," he said with a smirk.

Kitai smiled.

Maybe Fairy Tail really could become her new home, with people like these.

A/N: I never planned to upload this but here we go!

Can you tell I'm a fan of -Man?

Please review, I'd like to know what you think!


End file.
